


Reasonable Facsimile

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reasonable Facsimile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Ted! Oh my...Ted!" He couldn´t believe it. Ted was here, alive, unharmed - he hesitated a moment - the multiverse was not collapsing, no OMACs, no evil Max. It was almost too good to be true. Booster´s doubts vanished as two arms flung themselves around his neck.  
"Booster, how - Booster!" Ted clung to him and Booster couldn´t help but to pull him into a hug that was too tight and had to hurt them both, but he barely felt it. Everything was paled by the warmth and joy in his heart. Ted was here. Booster felt dizzy, disoriented, but happy, so happy. Butterflies flew in his stomach and he was certain that he was crying, that they both were crying.  
After a neverending minute Ted pulled away slightly so that he could look Booster in the eyes. "How is that possible?" he asked. Booster circled his Ted´s waist with his arms. Ted gripped Booster´s forearms. "Did you-?"  
Booster shook his head. "I don´t have anything to do with it." Ted absorbed that quietly and leaned closer again. He tugged his cowl and the goggles off.  
"Where are we anyway?" he asked. Booster looked around. He had no idea where they were, nor how they had gotten here. It looked to him like a normal apartment; couch, TV, sound system...and rats. Booster jumped  
"There are rats here!" he yelled in a certainly not-frightened tone.  
Ted grinned. "Turn it down, I think my heart just fluttered." he declared and put his hand on his chest. Booster placed a warm hand over Ted´s. He wanted to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. Ted just smiled.  
"Hey, Pipes, do you know there are two gay guys in your living room?" a loud, cheery voice asked.  
"We´re not gay!" Booster and Ted said in unison.  
Two other men walked into the room.One was a red-head in casual clothes, the other was a blond man who simply had to be a member of the Capes&amp;Tights club with his outfit.  
"Hey, I recognize you: you´re the Pied Piper!" Ted said. The Piper looked a bit confused, the blond man next to him grinned from on ear to the other. It made *click* in Booster´s head.  
"You´re the guy who dropped an anvil on me!"  
The blond made a mock bow and flashed his white teeth. "The one and only Trickster, at your service"  
Ted noticed that the two were holding hands. Not really, but they kept their hands close, threaded their fingers together, seperated them again, encircled the other´s wrist, let go again and reached for each other again. They didn´t even seem to be aware of it.  
"Um...what are you doing in my living room?" Piper asked. To Booster´s horror there sat a rat on his shoulder which he petted.  
Booster scratched his head. "Honestly, I have no idea."  
Ted nodded "One second I was ...dead and now I´m here."  
The blond´s grin flickered for a moment. "Same story here" he said.  
He nudged the Piper. "You have no control over that ALE-thingy, right?"  
Piper shrugged. "Guess not."   
Booster looked dumb-folded. "What?" he asked.  
"Long story short...I discovered that I have some powers I never knew about and they are...not exactly easy to handle. I was playing a tune then suddenly Trickster falls out of thin air and now you are here, too."  
Booster shrugged. "Superpowers going haywire? I´ve been into this hero business for too long to be actually surprised by something like this." He had seen stranger things. Like Guy Gardner being nice to people (after he got hit on the head).  
"It feels great to be alive!" Trickster exclaimed. Thanks, Pipes, I could kiss your for that!" Then he did exactly that. Enthusiastically and with tongue.  
Booster blinked. "Um..are you two-?"  
Piper broke the kiss. "No, no - this wasn´t a real kiss - this is more like a in-your-dreams thing,"  
Trickster said with a smug grin. "This is what you call a just to make sure situation. To make a difference between nightmares or hallucinations, like a test if this is reality. Because if it wasn´t reality, it would mean that he could be in a parallel dimension, created by our dimensions, like a connected hive-dream which involves the subconcious of the sleeping individuals and this could be just a mirror universe - we got experience with that - but to make sure that this is reality and not what we mistake for what we believe is the fabric of truth, unless we consider that there is only one of us dreaming us all or that it´s with the cave and Plato, that we are just the thoughts of a being in a superior level of existence which is in terms again just a figment of imagination from a higher being, like boxes stacked in one another or those Russian dolls which hide dolls again, like the real world is nothing more than illusion and we´re trapped in a dystopian future we can´t comprehend and force our minds to dream away, but-"

Ted and Booster inched to the door as Trickster went on. Piper gave them an apolegetic smile and waved a small goodbye.  
Booster used his flight ring to lift them both off the ground and soon they soared through the sky.  
"A reasonable facsimile?" Ted asked. Booster smiled. "Want to make sure this is real?" he suggested. Ted grinned. "Sure do, buddy.


End file.
